Emrys
by Morgana's Child
Summary: Emrys has been her doom, but not her destiny. Morgana now a spirit of Avalon and Merlin now a royal advisor will be reunited again as he seeks help. Little do they know how big the destiny is. Can they forgive each other and work together? Or is all their hope lost? (Set post 5x13)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notice: Poll is up on my profile for you guys to vote on something

* * *

Morgana woke to see a very pale Morgause standing in front of her in a dark room.

Morgana looked around feeling cold, realism washed over her. Merlin killed her. Merlin defeated her. Her doom was made and she was in the spirit world.

"Sister," Morgause spoke softly with fondness. "You did well. I'm sorry you lost."

"Arthur is dead, I didn't lose," Morgana told her, happy to see her sister. "But I failed you."

"No," Morgause shook her head. "You could never fail me."

"Emrys...he.." Morgana started , but trailed off. Merlin was Emrys and that never stopped amazing her.

"I know, dear sister. But, you cannot die. You are born with magic and therefore cannot be here," Morgause looked around and then back at Morgana's lying body.

Morgana frowned and shook her head. "I want to be here, with you."

"You can't you must return to Earth," Morgana kneeled down as Morgana sat up. They hugged in silence. "You're doom has happened, but not your destiny." Morgause pulled away.

"Emrys..."

Morgause interrupted. "Emrys has done half of what is predicted. The destiny part is still required. There is a plan of this world and you need to stay at Avalon as a spirit until Merlin comes to ask a favour."

"I don't want to help him," Morgana said coldly with so much hate.

"But, you must. For your futures are joined forever." Morgause told her stroking her cheek gently.

Morgana looked at her in perfect quietness that said a lot . "I'm sorry," Morgause whispered. "But there is no other way."

Morgause faded away as did the darkness. The scene now displayed was Avalon, a small island.

Morgana looked down to see she was transparent. She was a spirit of the Avalon.

"Morgana," a voice from behind her whispered.

She turned around to see and unfamiliar girl. "Who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"The Lady of the Lake," the girl told her. "A required friend."

In Camelot...

"The queen is pregnant!" Leon shouted. It was three weeks after Arthur's death and Gaius had discovered Gwen was pregnant with Arthur's child.

Everyone in the throne room cheered and clapped making Guinevere, Gaius and Merlin smile hugely in celebration.

"Long live the heir!" Leon shouted.

"Long live the heir!" Everyone in the crowd repeated excitedly.

Gwen stood up and looked at Merlin. "In celebration." She looked at the rest of the crowd. "The law against magic will be adjusted in a way that will make us all happy! Thanks to the help of a dear friend! May I present Merlin the new Royal Advisor!" Claps returned as Merlin walked up to Gwen a little shy.

Gwen hugged Merlin platonically. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"No, thank you," Gwen whispered back.


	2. The Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Meelin

* * *

Merlin five months after the announcements walked into a room. It was a normal day and Merlin was bored.

He looked down to see Gwen lying on the ground and gasped. He kneeled down and checked her abnormal pulse. She was alive, but it was odd.

Merlin shouted and yelled for the guards. They came running in with shock. The queen was ill; the heir was Ill.

They carried her to Gaius' chambers so he could treat her. Gaius knew she was dying and so was the child.

Gaius and Merlin looked at Gwen's sleeping body. "She can't die," Merlin mumbled. He couldn't stand seeing Gwen like this

"No spell will work, trust me," Gaius told him frowning. He hated seeing this as much as Merlin.

Gwen was so young and her soul was so sweet. Who would rule Camelot if she died? "The cup of life-" Merlin began.

Gaius interrupted. "You can't be serious!"

"Gwen is dying," Merlin pointed at the sleeping queen.

"Merlin, no!" He shook his head. The risks were too high.

Merlin turned and left ignoring Gaius with anger.

Tears started to fall as he left. This was all his fault. He couldn't save Arthur and he failed his destiny. He hated this so much.

He looked outside a window of the halls and bit his lip. All the memories...all the adventures. He missed Arthur, he missed him so much. He just wanted Arthur to raise again.

"Don't worry Arthur. I'll save your wife and child." He whispered to the sun with devotion. He couldn't fail this time.

* * *

That night Merlin set off to the Dochraid's cave.

The Dochraid smiled smirked him. "Emrys," she whispered. She had been waiting for him. She knew this part of destiny.

Merlin looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I seek help." He didn't like her, but he needed her.

"The earth tells me the queen is dying," she nodded knowing what he wanted.

"Where is the cup of life?" Merlin questioned blinking away tears.

"The cup of life is with the Queen of Avalon," Dochraid told him sitting down.

"Queen?" He asked confused.

"Yes."

"And she lives on the island Avalon?" Merlin looked around. Who was this queen? Was it Freya?

"Yes."

Merlin was getting sick of that one worded answer. "Will she help?"

"She has to," Dochraid chuckled. "But believe me...she don't want to."

Merlin nodded and went to leave.

"There is a catch-"

"I know, I'll die for the queen," Merlin told her.

"Not that. The queen is nobody." Dochraid said softly.

"Wait...what?"

"You'll find out," she laughed as Merlin exited confused.

Who was this queen? Was she nice or evil? Merlin didn't want to go to her, but he had no choice.

* * *

Merlin sat at the table with Gaius as he flicked through a book. Stopping at one page, he looked up at the old man. "Have you heard of the Queen of Avalon?"

"Once as a child," Gaius nodded. He eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"A druid mentioned her once," Merlin lied, turning the page. "Who is she? What's the lore?"

"She's a myth. They said that a High Priestess of the old religion would be selected to became a spirit of Avalon. She would be so powerful that she would be titled Queen. But, I searched and there is no queen," Gaius told him, hoping to ease Merlin's fear of Morgana.

Merlin nodded with a neutral expression. He didn't care, he was going to search for the queen. He needed her.


	3. Avalon

Merlin arrived at Avalon. The small island looked exactly the same. The grass was greener though and it so how felt different. Well besides the fact that Arthur was dead last time he went.

Merlin dismounted his horse. How was this place the same yet so different? Was it the queen? "Queen?! Queen of Avalon?!" Merlin yelled looking around for a presence.

A bridge suddenly was made from nothing, making a perfect path to get onto the island. Merlin walked over the bridge carefully. He had no idea what he was dealing with.

As he walked around the quiet island he realised there was nothing. Nothing at all. He accidentally tripped over a rock, somehow causing a small earthquake.

"What?" Merlin mumbled, placing his hands on the moving ground.

Eight statues came up from the grass surrounding him. Merlin raised his hand and looked around. The statues were all females that were indecently naked.

Merlin frowned and yelled to the sky. "Show yourself!"

Morgana did just that. She walked up from behind him and smirked. "About time you came."

Merlin shook his head at the transparent Morgana. "Impossible."

"Actually, it's possible," Morgana folded her arms. "How's Gwen?" she asked coldly.

"You know how she is! You're harming her and her child!" Merlin shouted with full certainty.

"I'm dead Merlin," Morgana shook her head. "I can't even leave this place."

"Whatever," Merlin rolled his eyes.

Morgana chuckled and walked around the statues. "You wanted the queen. Here I am. I have seen the truths of this world and I know the future thanks to The Lady of The Lake."

"Freya?" Merlin asked quietly. "Is she here?"

"Yes. So what is it that you seek?" Morgana looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Merlin couldn't believe he was considering to make a deal with her. "Gwen and her child to be safe. I want the cup of life."

"Cup of life? No," Morgana said firmly. Merlin gave her a look. "You need me, not the cup and I need you to do something for me in return."

"What."

Morgana snickered at him darkly. "My body back and for you to raise the eight sisters."


	4. Getting The Body

Merlin stood in a clearing near Camelot. He called the great dragon as he felt only self hate.

The dragon landed on the ground and Merlin was surprised he was still alive.

Kilgharrah looked worse than the last time Merlin saw him. He was close to death. "Merlin?What is it?" he asked weakly. "You weren't suppose...to call anymore."

"I need to know where Morgana's body is. I know that it was taken by the last Bloodguard members and-"

"You heard?" Kilgharrah gaped.

Merlin frowned. "Yeah I heard about the queen."

"No...I mean the prophecy," the dragon clarified.

"What?"

"Destiny...and doom. Darkness and...light. Hate...and... love."

Merlin blinked, he was confused. "What?"

The dragon sighed. "I don't have... much time. The lady... sleeps...in the old...temple of...Cornwall."

"Temple of Cornwall," Merlin nodded. "Thank you, old friend for everything."

The dragon smiled. "I'll see you in the spirit world." Kilgharrah gave a cough and he slowly collapsed to the ground as he proceed his coughing. He closed his eyes while preparing to leave the living world behind.

Merlin shook his head as he began to cry. "Not now!"

"Now. I am proud of you," the dragon took his last breath.

Merlin bit his lip. How did Kilgharrah...just die? He was the great dragon! "I'll never forget," Merlin whispered as he cried. He stood there in silence for ages before going back to Camelot. Tomorrow he would give the orders to make a grave.

* * *

Merlin entered Cornwall three weeks later and temple was huge and beautiful. He was black stoned, but the actual design made it feel less scarier than the dark tower.

The Bloodguard halted at the sight of him. "Emrys...how dare you show yourself?" One of the few members asked with disgust

"I want to return the last priestess to you," Merlin said with honesty. He wished he didn't have to want Morgana back. But Gwen needed to live and so did Arthur junior.

The bloodguard wasn't convinced. The oldest one laughed. "Rubbish. You killed her."

"I need her," Merlin responded. "Please."

The Bloodguard pulled out their swords.

"Stop!" A voice called. It was a woma. She looked exactly like Morgana, but older. "Let him speak!"

Merlin looked her up and down. "Morgana?"

The woman laughed. "No," she shook her head. "What do you want with my daughter's body."

"The queen of Avalon...she requires her body," Merlin stated. This was Morgana's mother. He could see where Morgana got her looks. Despite being in her sixties, maybe late fifties...the queen's mother was still radiant. Morgana never spoke of her mother. Merlin never had the guts to ask either.

She pulled out her own sword. "The queen is a Fairytale...how dare you insult me?! My daughter died because of you!"

"I'm sorry, but please. I'm telling the truth," Merlin announced.

"I lost my children. I lost my husband and I lost Uther and Ygraine. Why must you come and mock me?...leave Emrys while you still can," Morgana's mother went to leave.

Merlin huffed. "Please, what are you willing to do to see Morgana again? Would you do anything for just a possibility?" Merlin asked. He needed the body.

The childless mother froze. She missed her children and she hated the fact that she had been absent in their lives. "I would do anything," she felt tears form.

"Then give me her body."

* * *

Next chapter: Morgana gets her body back and destiny finally starts! Long live the queen of Avalon!


	5. The Kiss Of Life

Merlin rode back to Avalon with Morgana's body in a cart. Gwen better not be dead when he got home. He stopped the horse when he saw a familiar woman….well spirit now. "Freya," he said uncertain.

She smiled at him; it was the smile he dreamt of. "Merlin," she said softly. It was Freya, really Freya. "I have been longing to see you, to warn you."

Merlin frowned. "Warn me?"

"The foretelling is not what it seems," she said and looked around. Merlin was surprised that she was out of water, but he confused by the meaning of the foretelling.

"What foretelling? Morgana isn't the queen?" he asked as he tilted his head.

Freya bit her lip and nodded. "She is. Just…don't fall in love with Morgana. Promise me you won't."

"That's insane-"

"Promise me!" Freya demanded. Freya looked frightened and anxious. Merlin was taken back. As if he would fall in love with Morgana. She might have been beautiful, but she was mental and evil.

Merlin nodded with confidence that he wouldn't even be lustful towards Morgana. Morgana was his enemy who did horrible things. He would rather die than court the woman who made his life a nightmare. "I vow that I won't fall in love with Morgana."

Freya nodded and as she did the bridge to Avalon appeared. "She is ready, Merlin. I miss you."

"And I you," Merlin replied softly. He ordered his horse to go forward until they reached the island. "Morgana!" he yelled as he dismounted his horse. "Morgana! Your highness!"

"What took you so long?" she asked from behind him.

Merlin looked at her and groaned. "I had to go to Cornwall."

"Boohoo," the queen said bitterly and she walked to the cart. She looked at her body and nodded. "Sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. But, you must save Gwen and her child," Merlin nodded. Luckily they preserved her body good.

Morgana smirked at him, but she was curious. What would he do if she betrayed the deal? She circled him while she studied his face and body. "Let's begin."

"How?"

Morgana stopped circling and observed his lips. "Ad me ut vitam corporis mei ad me," she whispered as she leaned in. she placed her lips on his. Merlin didn't know how, but he felt it. He felt the ghost kiss him. He tried to pull away, but some force stopped him, so he closed his eyes. Both their eyes turned the magical gold. He felt the lips disappear and the magic force go. He was afraid to admit that he actually liked the taste of her lips. He didn't want to compare it to Freya's or Gwen's. But it was different. Even if he had no affections for her, it felt right. More right than any kiss before. Though, it was wrong. Merlin was positive that the magic spell was to blame for how good the kiss was.

He opened his eyes and saw Morgana's dead body move. He knew that she was back, back for good. Morgana's eyes opened and she gasped feeling weak.

"Morgana?" he asked. He was scared, scared of what she would do.

She took a deep breath and her mouth took the form of a smirk. "Emrys, you will call me your highness or your majesty."


	6. Once

Merlin watched as Morgana tripped, he tried not to laugh or smirk at her failures to become accustomed to legs again. "Sure you don't want to walk?"

"I'm fine," Morgana said bitterly getting up slowly. "When are you going to release the sisters?"

"When you do your part of the agreement. Sorry 'Your Majesty' but I don't exactly trust you," Merlin told her, his tone matching her bitterness.

Morgana scoffed. "I think you're the one who can't be trusted Emrys. You lied to everyone for years. What does it feel like to lie to your friends for as long as you did?"

"At least I had friends," he countered. Morgana was still a bitch, no transition could change that. The Morgana he called friend was gone. Every bit of love in her heart turned to hate, her light turned to pitch black and her goodness turned to pure evil.

'I had a friend once," the queen replied looking at him. "He shoved poison down my throat."

"I had-"

"No choice," Morgana finished for him. She laughed despite having no humour towards the topic.

Merlin remained quiet watching her. He wasn't entirely sure what to say.

She stopped laughing and sighed. "I would have taken that poison willingly….thank you for thinking so low of the old me."

He gulped hearing that and realisation hit him. Maybe he should have told her, explained things to her. He was still speechless feeling the blame.

None of them talked until night came. There was nothing to say and no words to make anything better. When night finally arrived, Merlin dismounted his horse as Morgana made a fire.

He looked down at and sighed. "I'm-"

"Sorry," she yet again interrupted so she could finish for him. "I know you are. But it doesn't matter now. We've changed just like the world. We can't go back."

"I use to like you," Merlin whispered.

Morgana raised an eyebrow not replying. Of course he once liked her, they were friends.

"I mean…like like."

The queen wasn't shocked, many men had liked her, but hearing the words come from him made her dumbstruck and got her to shiver. Merlin was the one who caused her sister's death, forced her to live in places like hovels and the one who killed her. But her heart had skipped a beat hearing those words and she didn't understand why.

She laid on the ground trying to forget about it. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"What about dinner?" Emrys asked.

"Not hungry."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Merlin looked at the flames reflecting on what he said about once liking her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He had never meant a woman or person like her. Freya's words entered his mind. He wasn't going to fall in love with Morgana, he couldn't. Merlin couldn't even trust her or get along with her, how could he love her?

The Morgana he liked was gone and it was his fault.


	7. A New Type of Dream

Morgana walked through a forest, unlike any other. The trees were black and the grass and leaves were pure white. There was no sign of any colour or presence of anyone other than her. She knew that this was just a dream, but with her history, she knew had to take everything seriously. Morgana looked around, trying to understand the symbolism.

She froze hearing footsteps coming from behind her and slowly took out her dagger.

"Is that how you greet your father?" Morgana heard a deep, but gentle voice say.

She turned around and saw him, Gorlois. He was wearing silver armour and a clean red cape with the gold Pendragon seal. Everything else was dull, but he was bright. His short brown hair was spotless and neat as was his beard that didn't leave his face.

"Father?" she mumbled, amazed. Morgana had often thought about Gorlois, but to actually see him in her dream was startling.

This dream was so odd and different. Morgana didn't know what to take from it.

He smiled, moving closer to her. "Morgana…you're so beautiful," the dead man whispered, stroking her cheek.

"How is this happening?" Morgana mumbled, confused. She remembered all the nights she cried, wishing she could see him again. She remembered the last time she saw him, lying in a coffin with his hands wrapped around his sword.

"You are not a witch anymore…you are so much more than that," Gorlois replied, slowly moving his hand away. "The moment you died…the high priestesses were no more, the gods had to make a few changes…"

"Changes?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

Gorlois nodded. "My dear, you must save Guinevere and her child. It is vital for Arthur's return?"

"And why do I want him to return?"

"Because the gods want him to," Gorlois chuckled. "I'm so proud of you. You are everything I wanted you to be. You are strong and fierce with such ambition. But your passion will always be your greatest enemy. I must leave you now…I will see you soon, I promise."

"Leave?" Morgana mumbled, she couldn't handle that again. "No…you can't leave me again."

"I will see you again," Gorlois sighed, sounding just as upset as her.

Suddenly everything flashed white and Morgana felt herself wake up, confused and dazed by her dream.

She found Merlin cooking breakfast over the fire and her slowly with struggle, stood up.

"Good morning," Merlin mumbled, noticing Morgana had awakened.

Morgana nodded, walking over to the fire.

"Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged. "It was fine?"

"Fine?" he frowned. "I guess you're not use to sleeping."

"I'm not use to anything anymore," she stated, watching the flames dance.

Merlin nodded, looking at her.

"By the way, you owe me a dress," Morgana said, trying to distract herself. If she thought about her dream, she would end up crying and she couldn't do that in front of Merlin. She had so much to say to Gorlois and he left so quickly.

"A dress?"

"Freya…she is wearing my dress. I feel like you gave it to her. So, you owe me a new dress."

Merlin sighed, deciding not to argue. "How much was it?"

"More than you'll ever earn in your life. It was given to me by a king," Morgana replied, starting to feel hungry.

"A suitor?"

"One of the many," the queen nodded.

'Some people are just born to be queen' Gwen's words entered Merlin' mind as he thought about her reply. He recalled shouting no, feeling jealous. He knew Morgana was so out of his league, but to think she was actually born to rule angered him.

He gave Morgana a quick scan, noticing she was fighting back tears and depression. He didn't know whether to keep quiet or to comfort her. Merlin couldn't help but smile slightly, though. She seemed human, with a heart and emotions. If she could feel then there had to be some light left in her.

"We'll have our breakfast and then leave," Morgana said. "Once we get to Camelot we'll need a blood crystal and blood. I don't know how people will react seeing my corpse walking around."

Merlin nodded. "I'll sort everything out, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I don't even want to save Gwen," Morgana snorted. "Let that bitch die."

Merlin growled but didn't do anything else. He couldn't get angry, there was no point in fighting with Morgana.

* * *

Sorry about the no updates :( I have no good excuse. But, I will finish this fanfic! I swear and my next update won't be such a long wait.

Spoiler: Morgana and Merlin are in Camelot next chap

Please review and say which dead person you want to visit Morgana next :)


End file.
